Distância
by Mari May
Summary: Dizem que o amor supera qualquer barreira, até mesmo a da distância, mas... Misty sabe que não é bem assim, pois sofre por Ash, a quem não vê há muito tempo por causa de tal barreira e, por mais que tente... Não consegue esquecê-lo. - AAML


Os raios de sol adentraram o quarto, fazendo a moça despertar de seu sono. Havia esquecido de fechar a cortina, e agora não tinha jeito: uma vez acordada, não conseguia voltar a dormir.

Puxou o cobertor para tapar os olhos, numa tentativa inútil de, pelo menos uma vez na vida, conseguir tal feito, e então tentar voltar para o sonho que estava tendo... Com Ash. Para variar.

Amava pokémons aquáticos. Amava ser líder de ginásio. Amava aquele ginásio. Porém... Também amava aquele moleque desajeitado, sonhador e determinado de Pallet.

Após acompanhá-lo em suas jornadas por dois anos, teve que se despedir. Não só por obrigação, mas também porque finalmente iria realizar um de seus maiores sonhos, ser líder do ginásio de Cerulean. E, para isso, teria que abrir mão de passar o dia, todos os dias, com seu amado. Foi uma escolha difícil, mas teve que fazê-la.

Mais dois anos se passaram desde então. Não se arrependia de sua escolha, de forma alguma. Apenas lamentava ter tido que abrir mão de algo que tanto amava...

Ash, agora, mais uma vez estava em jornada. Dessa vez, na região de Isshu. Ela sabia disso porque, apesar de nunca mais tê-lo visto desde que foi visitar o laboratório do professor Carvalho com ele, Brock, May e Max, mantinham contato por telefone, e-mails e mensagens de celular.

Uma vez, Misty ligou após vê-lo na televisão.

_- Ei... Legal aquele concurso pokémon onde você participou com a May e... Dawn, né?_

_- Ué, você nunca foi muito chegada em concursos... Agora resolveu assistir só por minha causa, é? Hehehe..._

_- Hunf... S-só deu vontade._

_- Sei..._

_- Ash Ketchum, se continuar me tirando do sério...!_

_- Hahahahaha, calma, calma... É sempre bom te irritar um pouco._

_- Hunf... Da próxima vez, vou ligar do telefone normal, não desse onde você vê meu rosto._

_- Poxa, Misty, que maldade... Faz isso não..._

_- Você anda merecendo... Hehe..._

_- Talvez, talvez... Agora, tenho que ir! Preciso me preparar pra minha próxima batalha! Certo, Pikachu?_

_- Piká!_

_- Já que é assim... Boa sorte, Ash! E Pikachu, continue cuidando pra que ele não faça nenhuma grande bobagem, porque ele não fazer nenhuma bobagem MESMO já é pedir demais, haha!_

_- Pikápi!_

_- Eeei!_

_- Hahahahaha..._

_- Tchau, Misty! Até outro dia!_

_- Até…_

Enquanto esteve em Sinnoh, em nenhum momento Ash arranjou tempo para visitá-la. Sabia que ele tentava compensar mantendo contato de outras formas, mas nada substitui uma conversa feita pessoalmente... Misty ficava sentida com isso. E eis que recebe um e-mail de Ash, avisando que agora estava em Isshun e não sabia quando poderia vê-la.

Assim que acordou, não pôde evitar lembrar disso após a tentativa frustrada de voltar para o sonho em que estava com Ash, Brock e Pikachu em alguma floresta por aí... Como nos velhos tempos... Ela e Ash acabaram se perdendo dos outros dois, e Misty viu ali a oportunidade perfeita para se declarar. Mas, enquanto decidia se deveria fazê-lo ou não, notou a aproximação de Ash.

Ele iria beijá-la.

E ela ficou tão nervosa que acordou.

"Ai, que droga... Não adianta ficar com essas esperanças, então por que esses sonhos me atormentam? Mas por que, também, aquele idiota não vem me ver?", pensava enquanto escovava os dentes e se trocava. "Ele não se importa mesmo. Só pode! Entendo que esteja sem tempo, pois eu também estou, mas... Mas..." Aquelas lágrimas surgiram e ameaçaram cair logo, mas a jovem foi mais depressa e as enxugou. E outras surgiram no lugar, e mais uma vez ela as enxugou, e ficou nesse processo até se dar por vencida e, sentada no chão, apoiando a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados, abraçou-os e permitiu que o choro viesse.

Ali, sozinha, murmurou para si mesma com a voz pesarosa:

- Ei... Quando, como, por que isso aconteceu? Eu me apaixonar por você? Foi tão... De repente... E você está tão longe... Nem sei quando poderei te ver. Aliás, nem sei se um dia voltarei a te ver, já que você parece não fazer questão disso. E, se faz, dá prioridade a outras coisas.

Sim, eu entendo... Todos nós temos sonhos e queremos nos dedicar a eles... É sempre bom viajar, conhecer novos lugares e fazer novas amizades... Mas um lado meu também é egoísta. E esse lado gostaria de poder te ver com a mesma freqüência de antes. E, se não puder, que você me ligue, ou responda minhas mensagens, mais rápido. Claro que não posso exigir isso de você, por isso guardo pra mim.

Eu sei, sei que não deveria continuar te amando, alimentando esse sentimento... Mas você, há quatro anos, começou a me encantar com esse seu jeito de ser, por mais irritante que fosse. E fica fazendo meu coração acelerar a cada aviso de que recebi uma nova mensagem ou e-mail seu. E fica fazendo meu rosto ruborizar a cada gentileza que me diz ou faz pra mim. E fica fazendo eu sentir aquele friozinho na barriga cada vez que conversamos ao telefone. Dentre outros sintomas.

Mas, agora, um romance entre nós é algo muito impossível. Mesmo que, às vezes, talvez por loucura minha ou talvez por ter um fundo de verdade, pareça que você também esteja interessado em mim apesar de tudo... Mesmo assim, não posso arriscar nossa amizade. Principalmente agora que há essa distância física entre nós.

Sim, física... Porque, mentalmente e sentimentalmente, é capaz de estarmos ligados. Dependendo de mim, pelo menos.

Já surgiram para mim pretendentes que eram, digamos, "geograficamente mais possíveis", mas o que aconteceu foi no máximo um pequeno diálogo, e às vezes nem uma amizade saiu dali, cada um simplesmente foi e seguiu a sua vida.

Seria mais lógico eu me interessar por alguém que esteja por perto, mas... Meu coração não entende, Ash. Ele só aceita que VOCÊ o ocupe.

Me sinto dividida. Não quero investir em você, pois sei que não devo, e não sei se valerá a pena investir em quem aparentemente eu devo. Mas, no fundo, não quero isso. Quero esperar você reaparecer na minha frente. Mesmo que, pelo bem da nossa amizade, eu jamais me declare. Eu me contentaria em te ter ao meu lado...

Pelo menos mais uma vez...

Em meio ao desabafo solitário, o celular de Misty toca, avisando que chegou uma mensagem.

Ao clicar para lê-la, Misty leva uma mão à boca, emocionada, e as lágrimas, agora de alegria, rolam por seu rosto.

_Misty! \o/_

_To indo pra Cerulean te ver antes de ir pra Isshun.^^_

_Pode ñ parecer, mas sinto mta saudade de vc...='[_

_Sei q jah te disse isso várias vezes, _

_mas agora achei melhor ir te dizer cara-a-cara. _

_Qm sabe assim vc acredita em mim. XD_

_Me espere. ;]_

- Sim, Ash... – balbuciou para si mesma, sorrindo – Vou esperar. Sim, eu vou! Te amo.

* * *

**É... Essa FanFic é diferente das minhas outras de Pokémon, né? Foi a mais dramática que já fiz do anime, e o final não foi tão feliz quanto o das outras. Algo ficou subtendido, mas mesmo assim com aquela convicção da Misty de nunca se declarar pelo bem da amizade e tal... Enfim, achei interessante e uma boa experiência escrever algo diferente com Pokémon. Espero que tenham gostado. ^^**


End file.
